1. Technical Field
The present disclosure refers to an inductor assembly, and more specifically to an inductor winding assembly of a transformer having a plurality of inductors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Reference JP 06-290968 discloses a winding or inductor assembly of a printed coil type transformer including a plurality of windings. The printed coil type transformer specifically includes a primary winding and a secondary winding being magnetically coupled to each other and forming a voltage transformer. Each coil is provided as a printed inductor pattern, and one terminal of each inductor pattern is grounded. In addition to the primary and secondary windings, a third winding is provided in which the transformer polarity coincides with that of the secondary winding. The third winding also has one terminal grounded. A corresponding inductor pattern layer of the third winding is arranged oppositely to an inductor pattern layer nearest to the primary winding and the secondary winding. Specifically, the voltage of the third winding is generated by an AC voltage applied to the primary winding, and the voltage of the secondary winding is generated by an AC voltage induced in the secondary winding approximately agree. The third winding arranged between the primary and secondary winding provides a shielding effect of the primary and secondary windings.
According to the arrangement as disclosed in the above reference, besides the shielding effect between the primary and secondary coils it is difficult to obtain a controlled influence on the induction in the respective coils.